In Piece's Again
by x.Just.A.Phase.x
Summary: It was happening agian....and there was nothing she could do about it. a Leah one-shot after Breaking Dawn


**A/N BIG TIME SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BREAKING DRAWN DO NO PROCEED!!**

**Yeah while I was reading Breaking Dawn I was totally thrilled with the prospect of Jake and Leah getting together (during Jacob's part) and then he imprinted on Bella's kid (convenient much??) **

**and I wondered what if Leah had loved Jacob during that time and once again imprinting had taken it all away from her??**

**I'm thinking about making a sequel about her travels but I'll probably be to lazy**

**Disclaimer, I do not nor will I ever own the Twilight series **

It was perfect, to perfect. Everything had fallen into place so easily and neatly it almost made Leah sick. All the tiny threads packed together tightly leaving no snags or errors. Wasn't it just so convenient for Jacob to imprint on Bella's daughter, just as soon as Leah started to really like the guy.

She sat in the middle of the forest chewing angerly on a sandwich she had grabbed for lunch. Trying not to think of people was harder than it seemed, after all those times with Sam Leah knew from experience.

But this time it wasn't Sam, it was Jacob. No she didn't love him like she had loved Sam true enough...but she had felt something all those times running with him after the pack had split. Something she would have never expected, a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach as she realized they where in the same boat.

Both of them had loved and then had that love ripped from their fingers so quickly it was hard to tell what was happening. Both of them had to watch that person, not from a distance but from right across the room as they clung to another.

Maybe it was compassion that made her stomach turn and her head feel funny when she ran with him. Why she flared with anger when ever she had thought of how Bella was hurting him so. Maybe it wasn't even love at all.

Both Jacob and her had still been slowly bleeding inside, maybe if he hadn't seen the creature he would be next to her right now, laughing and brightening up the forest. She tried to close her eyes and picture it, but she couldn't summon up his picture with out the demon child right next to him, attached at the hip.

What ever it was that made her insides clench when ever she saw him, she was still right back where she started, watching a would be love imprint on a another and leave her behind. Maybe this time was better though, he hadn't seemed to think of her the same way, wouldn't it hurt more it he had loved her back?

Like Sam had...

No, she was not thinking about them they could both go to hell for all she cared...it would have been better for her if she had never been a wolf, never met Jacob, or Sam...it would have need better to have never been born.

The only problem was she_ did_ care and she _was_ a werewolf

She cried a wolfish howl from her human throat, why was everyone finding love but her, the one who needed the most. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair! Her shoulders shook but not from rage, from loss, from finally giving up.

Leah tried to calm herself, whipped a tear from her eyes she heaved a deep breath, soon the Cullen's would leave and take Jacob with them...they things would go back to normal. Or as normal as a heartbroken werewolf's life could be.

Sam and Emily were whispering about wedding plans and Leah would_**NOT**_ be staying around for that, maybe she should take up Jacobs original idea and run off, maybe see the world. With a little look maybe she'd find someone...

Yeah sure, fate seemed to be out to get her on that front

At least if she left she could say she had actually did something before she died. She sighed and stood up, wallowing was only going to make her moody. There had to be something she could do besides just sit and watch Jacob snuggle the little devil child.

No...she did not love Jacob, or thats what she had to keep telling herself.

He was happy thats all she would wish for, both Sam and Jacob were fine while she burned in her personal hell. Yeah she really needed that trip, badly.

Slowly walking through the forest she turned to the east so she would have the sun on her back. Was there really any point in going home at all? At home there was Sam away from home there was Jacob.

Why did _her_ love life had to suck, why did she get cursed anyway!

She punched a tree trunk feeling the splinters dig into her knuckles. She would go away far away, see the world and maybe...hopefully ...she would find someone who would not leave her.

Someone who would stand by her and not get swept away by another. Someone that would be hers and only hers. Not even bothering to look back she sprinted off as though she couldn't get away fast enough.

_Jacob's small smile _

_Sam's warm embrace _

_Jacobs laugh_

_Sam's soothing touch_

_Jacob's paw beets keeping time with her own_

_Sam's eyes when he looked at her_

All were now gone, and just like them she would not look back.

She would not look back


End file.
